We are broken
by amerta rosella
Summary: "—karena kenangan kita, seperti secangkir moccacino tanpa pemanis; terasa pahit."


Disclaimer: Singeki no Kyojin/ Attack on Titan milik Isayama Hajime

Standard warning applied. AU. Swing style—karena saya males mendayu-dayu.

Selamat membaca =)).

.

.

.

.

"… dulu, kita pernah begitu dekat."

Perkataan itu terlontar dari bibir Christa Lenz—di sebuah cuaca yang dingin di musim semi yang wujudnya tak pernah tampak, Rusia hanyalah negara yang sepertinya ditakdirkan untuk dihiasi salju sepanjang tahun, meski matahari menyinari dan membuatnya meleleh, namun tak pernah ada habisnya—pada seorang laki-laki yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Mereka saling memandang, tanpa tahu harus berkata apa.

"Ya, dulu," balas Reiner Braun, mengaduk moccacino miliknya yang dibuatkan oleh si tuan rumah.

Reunian teman satu kelas sewaktu duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas kembali mempertemukan kedua insan yang sudah tak pernah lagi saling menyapa, sejak keduanya sama-sama menginjakan kaki di jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi. Pun, baik Christa dan Reiner tak menyangka mereka bisa bertemu lagi, bukan dalam suatu kebetulan yang disebut takdir.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Rein?"

Suasana reuni yang cukup ramai dimanfaatkan dua orang yang dulunya pernah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih itu dengan apik.

Duduk di sebuah meja piknik yang letaknya agak menyingkir dari yang lainnya, toh teman-teman mereka yang lain kelihatannya sibuk makan-makan sambil minum vodka untuk menghangatkan tubuh.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja."

Awalnya, Reiner berniat menyendiri, makanya dia memilih duduk di tempat yang cukup memperoleh privasi, membawa serta segelas moccacino yang bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih hangat sembari melihat kekonyolan teman-teman sekolahnya itu, tapi ternyata Christa mengikutinya.

Perempuan yang dulu sempat menjadi bagian dari hari-hari Reiner; sebagai jejak rutinitasnya, juga mengisi kekosongan hatinya. Christa yang di mata Reiner sekarang sama sekali belum berubah kecuali penampilannya yang kelihatan lebih dewasa di banding dulu. Ah, dulu; empat tahun lalu, sudah _lama sekali_.

"Kau terlihat lebih dewasa sekarang … juga lebih _pendiam_." Ada suatu kepedihan yang melebur dalam perkataannya. Reiner menatap Christa, menatap dalam ke sepasang pendar sebiru langit musim panas yang berkabut.

"Waktu bisa mengubah seseorang," ucapnya disertai kekehan pelan. Christa membalasnya dengan senyum yang tak sampai mata, niat awalnya mengikuti reuni ini adalah untuk bertemu kembali dengan si pria Braun, namun apa boleh di kata—semuanya memang tak lagi sama; bukan seseorang yang merubah waktu tapi waktu yang mengubah seseorang.

"Ya—" katanya, berharap obrolan ini tak usai sampai di sini, "Omong-omong, kudengar dari Annie, kau jadi dokter bedah sekarang, Rein! Hebat sekali," hanya Christa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan sefeminim itu, dan sampai sekarang hanya perempuan itu yang memanggilnya 'Rein'.

Anehnya, Reiner masih merasakan kenyamanaan yang sama seperti dulu ketika perempuan itu mengucapkan namanya. Seolah-olah masih _seperti dulu._

"Aku baru wisuda beberapa bulan lalu. Tapi memang, rasanya sulit dipercaya," Reiner mengambil jeda, dia bukan termasuk orang yang baik dalam memulai pembicaraan, "Kau sendiri. Apa sudah menjadi seperti yang _kau mau_?"

Sesaat, Christa menunduk, menatap cangkir moccacino miliknya yang sudah tak berasap lagi, "Menjadi seorang desainer gaun pengantin maksudmu?" ujar Christa, di akhiri suara tawanya yang terdengar seperti hati yang retak.

"Ya."

"Tentu saja," mendadak keduanya saling membungkam mulut masing-masing. Membicarakan soal impian Christa beberapa tahun silam, bukankah karena itu hubungan mereka berakhir? Karena impian si wanita yang ingin menjadi desainer ternama?

Hubungan mereka memang berakhir sejak Christa memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Reiner di Rusia dan pindah ke Paris (kota yang terkenal dengan dunia fashion-nya, kau tahu.) demi menuntut ilmu di sana, mengakhiri kisah yang pernah mereka awali.

Sungguh, bagi Reiner; rasanya seperti kembali menyatukan kepingan hati yang telah hancur berantakan.

"Bagus kalau begitu," gumamnya, tak tahu harus merespon apa.

Christa mendongak untuk menatap wajah Reiner dalam-dalam, pria itu juga ikutan menatapnya, "Kita seperti bernostalgia," itu adalah kebenaran yang nyata, "Benar 'kan?"

"Mungkin. Tapi aku hanya mengingat beberapa hal, dan melupakan banyak hal tentang masalalu kita," perkataan Reiner menusuk tepat ke hatinya, membuat Christa untuk beberapa saat membelakan matanya, sebelum kemudian dia tersenyum memaklumi. Pria itu menatap minumannya, lalu meminumnya dan langsung menanggalkannya, "—karena kenangan kita, seperti secangkir moccacino tanpa pemanis; terasa pahit."

Lidahnya kelu, mungkin perkataan Reiner terdengar hiperbola, tapi mampu menikamnya, "Andai bisa kembali kita ulangi."

Tahun demi tahun berlalu, tapi karena usia yang bukan lagi memasuki fase remaja, keduanya sama-sama tahu, reuni ini bukan untuk membuat air menjadi beku, melainkan melelehkan bongkahan es dengan hangatnya kebersamaan. Dulu, mereka sepasang kekasih, tapi kini saat tak ada status apapun di antara mereka, tidak ada hukum yang menentukan bahwa mantan kekasih berarti menjadi musuh.

"Apanya?"

"Entahlah, mungkin semuanya—"

"Kau bermimpi, Christa."

Masih Reiner Braun yang selalu mencoba untuk berpikir realistis.

Dan Christa tahu betul itu.

"Eh kalian berdua, masih suka menempel satu sama lain," itu suara Sasha Braus yang diiringi dengan gelak tawa, datang menghampiri keduanya sambil nyengir, dengan celemek yang menghias tubuhnya. Reunian ini diadakan di kediaman Sasha; dan itu berarti si pemilik hunian menjadi orang yang super sibuk.

"Jangan asal bicara, Sasha," Reiner memperingati. Sasha mengacungkan kedua jarinya sebagai permintaan damai.

"Oh oke-oke, Reiner!" matanya yang cokelat melirik ke arah Christa, "Hei Christa yang imuuuut, sepertinya kau harus masuk ke dalam rumahku, Moscow mungkin terasa lebih dingin sekarang untukmu bila mana mengingat kau beberapa tahun tinggal di Prancis."

Christa tersenyum anggun, pakaian tebal memang tak benar-benar membuatnya hangat, apalagi hatinya, terasa begitu dingin sekarang, "Ah ya, nanti aku akan ke dalam, Sasha," ucapnya, menatap Reiner.

"Ada apa kau kemari? Untuk mengganggu?" Reiner berucap jengah, ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu, Braun. Aku ke sini untuk bilang, kalau pesta reunian ini pindah saja di dalam, cuaca di luar terlalu dingin."

"Oke."

Putusnya cepat, menyuruh Sasha untuk segera mungkin meninggalkan mereka berdua. Perempuan bernama Sasha Braus yang dulunya dikenal suka makan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Christa, dan menunjukan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya sebelum meninggalkan dua orang itu.

"Di sini dingin," ujar Christa setelahnya, membenarkan syal yang melilit lehernya. Kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

Reiner berdehem sekali, "Kau benar. Kita masuk sekarang."

Jika dulu, mungkin Reiner akan meraih bahunya yang kecil, membawanya ke dalam dekapannya. Dan memberikannya rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Ada jeda sepersekian menit di antara mereka, seakan mengungkapkan sesuatu tanpa kata, bahwa mereka sebenarnya masih butuh waktu lebih lama lagi untuk bersama.

Reiner membuang pandangnya dari Christa, tidak boleh ada lagi rasa yang sama seperti dulu. Sudah cukup sekali ia disakiti dan tidak ada untuk kedua kalinya Reiner disakiti oleh orang yang sama.

Seharusnya mereka berhenti berputar pada kenangan yang harusnya sudah di tinggalkan sejak dulu.

"Rein …." Suara Christa pelan, terdengar memohon, "terimakasih karena sudah mau kembali mengobrol bersamaku," dan _menunggu._

"Ya," kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat, "kita harus masuk ke dalam sekarang."

Angin bertiup kencang disertai salju. Pertanda tidak lama lagi badai akan datang.

Berterimakasihlah pada Sasha Braus, Connie Springer, dan Jean Kirschtein yang sudah mengajukan acara reuni kelas beberapa bulan lalu hingga akhirnya keduanya kembali bertemu.

Mereka tak berjalan beriringan menuju ke dalam rumah Sasha, melainkan masing-masing.

Reiner membiarkan Christa berjalan mendahuluinya, sambil kembali mereka-reka ulang semua hal yang telah terlewati oleh waktu.

Kemudian, dia menyadari bahwa perasaan itu memang belum mati.

Masih sama. Meski _tak sebesar _dulu.

.

.

.

.

(The saddest thing in the world is loving someone who used to love you.)

.

.

.

.

.

_fin._

* * *

note: hallo, masih _saya _yang suka random di sini :'D. sebenernya ini cuma untuk hiburan semata karena saya udah cukup penat bergumul dengan macam2 buku pelajaran di tengah malem. makasih banyak udah berkenan baca ya, dan makasih juga buat mbok tik yang udah menebarkan virus ReinerChrista untukku. kesan dan pesan sangat dibutuhkan :).

Bekasi, 0901813.


End file.
